A fluid ejector (e.g., an ink jet printhead) typically has an interior surface, an orifice through which fluid is ejected, and an exterior surface. When fluid is ejected from the orifice, the fluid can accumulate on the exterior surface of the fluid ejector. When fluid accumulates on the exterior surface adjacent to the orifice, further fluid ejected from the orifice can be diverted from an intended path of travel or blocked entirely by interaction with the accumulated fluid (e.g., due to surface tension). Some materials from which fluid ejectors are fabricated (e.g., silicon) are hydrophilic, which typically exacerbates the problem of accumulation when fluids are ejected.
Non-wetting coatings such as Teflon® and fluorocarbon polymers can be used to coat surfaces. However, Teflon® and fluorocarbon polymers typically are soft and are not durable coatings. These coatings also can be expensive and difficult to pattern.